Warum, Korporal?
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: "Waktu itu, sir, kenapa anda menyelamatkanku?" Bahkan Rivaille pun menanyakan hal yang sama, Eren. - BL. Rivaille/Eren. Post chapter 30.


**A/N: Kalo gue ga salah, gue mau ngucapin **_**happy birthday**_** buat **_mashemele__**, **_ gebbbbbbbbbbbdb**,** **dan ** noizplz**! Ya gue tau hari ini gak pas ulang tahun kalian sih… Tapi daripada gue telat, hayo? Semoga hidup kalian bebas dari kebengisan titan ya! /apa**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning: Sepertinya BL. RivEr. OOC. Typo. Plotless, etc. DLDR.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Kopral, bolehkah saya masuk?"

Eren Jaeger, bawahan baru sang kopral, terlihat di ambang pintu ruangannya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan secangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit coklat yang terlihat menggiurkan. Rivaille, sang kopral, sejenak berhenti dari aktivitas menyortir kertas laporan yang menggunung layaknya kertas remedial seseorang. Ia melirik jam dinding berwarna silver aluminium sedikit. Rupanya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih dua puluh lima menit sore, berarti sudah tiga jam lebih ia bekerja—tanpa sempat makan siang pula. Rasanya tumpukan laporan pasca ekspedisi mereka yang terakhir kali tidak ada habisnya.

"_Sir_, tehnya saya letakkan disamping meja anda ya." Ucap Eren penuh nada keibuan (atau kepembantuan?). Rivaille tidak serta merta menanggapinya, yang ada matanya yang setengah terbuka kembali memeriksa isi laporan dihadapannya dengan teliti.

"Anda ingin biskuit, _sir_? Ha-hari ini saya mencoba membuat biskuit coklat, dibantu dengan Mikasa, _sir_."

Meski Rivaille lagi-lagi tidak menjawab tawarannya, tetapi Eren tetap menaruh sepiring biskuit coklat itu disamping cangkir teh sang kopral. Ia tahu meski Rivaille tidak menjawab, bukan berarti dia tidak mau. Eren sudah hapal sekali kebiasaan kopralnya setiap harinya, mulai dari jam mandi, sampai kebiasaan _afternoon tea_-nya—meski tak bisa dibilang _afternoon_ lagi sih, _wong_ dia minum the biasanya sore-sore kok.

Setelah disuguhi, Rivaille pun langsung meraih biskuit coklat buatan Eren. Ia kunyah si biskuit dengan lahap, lidahnya ikut bermain-main dengan sensasi coklat di mulutnya. Lagaknya sudah seperti kokiprofesional saja.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya, Kopral?"

Rivaille menegak tehnya. "Enak." Komentarnya singkat. Serentak wajah Eren langsung bersinar bahagia.

"Tapi kurang kenyal. Lain kali tambah y*pinya 4 bungkus lagi."

"Saya mengerti, _sir_!"

Dasar Eren, tingkahnya seperti anak anjing. Dipuji Rivaille sedikit, langsung ada efek ekor mengibas dibelakangnya.

(Omong-omong, apa hubungannya biskuit coklat dengan salah satu merk makanan ringan kesukaan anak-anak itu?).

Selesai menyemil biskuit dan meminum teh, Rivaille kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Awalnya si pria yang lebih tua mengira Eren akan segera mempersilakan dirinya untuk mengerjakan aktivitasnya yang lain (entah itu bersihin taman, memotong rumput liar, atau bereksperimen bersama Hanji. Mana ia tahu, dia kan bukan _babysitter_-nya Eren! Meski seingatnya harusnya sekarang dia ada sesi bersama Hanji sih…).

Namun dugaannya salah. Eren nyatanya masih berada di depan mejanya, dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang. Sebenarnya melihat ini ia ingin mengatainya, habis Eren terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang baru menghamili anak gadis seseorang.

"Kenapa, Jaeger? Ada masalah?"

Tubuh Eren langsung meremang.

"Emmm… itu Kopral, anuuu… itu…"

"Kenapa, Jaeger? Ritsletingku terbuka?"

_GUBRAK!_

"BU-BUKAN ITU, _sir_!" Eren panik sendiri. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat di kebun pribadi milik Rivaille. "Be-begini, _sir_, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Tanya apa?"

"Waktu itu, ke-kenapa Kopral menyelamatkanku dari _female type titan_?"

Rivaille bergeming. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah kertas dan matanya yang sibuk menyapu halaman per halaman laporan-laporan itu diam bekerja begitu saja, hanya karena satu pertanyaan sederhana.

"Saat aku diculik, kupikir Kopral tidak akan menolongku, karena aku yang membuat Petra-san dan yang lain kehilangan nyawa mereka."

Ah iya ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, _kenapa ya_?

"Siapa bilang kalau aku yang menyelamatkanmu?"

"E-eh?"

"Bisa saja itu Ackerman."

_Padahal dia hanyalah prajurit amatir yang baru lulus pelatihan militer._

"Aku sudah tanya Mikasa." Sambung Eren, "Mikasa bilang kalau yang membantunya itu anda, Kopral."

"Bisa saja dia berbohong."

"Dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku—" bela Eren, "Aku tahu kok kalau itu Kopral!" Eren ngotot setengah mati ala ibu-ibu rebutan ikan di pasar.

"Kamu sok tahu sekali, bocah."

"Aku yakin!" alis Eren menyatu, "Soalnya jaket yang menyelimutiku punya anda 'kan? Aku bisa tahu soalnya bau jaketnya bau _sir _Rivaille!"

_Krik._

Sumpah, demi pantat titan yang seksi. Eren Jaeger, yang tadi itu seram abis.

'_ASTAJIM TADI GUE NGOMONG APAAN ANJIR!' _batin Eren bergejolak. Ia yakin kalau Kopral Rivaille jijik setengah mati dan pasti akan langsung membunuhnya.

Sementara Eren sedang bergulat dengan isi hatinya, Rivaille semakin bertanya-tanya—_kenapa waktu itu ia menyelamatkan spesies yang ternyata diam-diam seorang _stalker _mengerikan begini?_

(Kopral, tolong ngaca ya).

Dibandingkan Eren, yang keahliannya hanyalah berubah menjadi titan (dan oh, kemampuannya menggunakan 3DMG), ia hanyalah seorang amatir, seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti dunia. Jelas-jelas kemampuan anggotanya lebih berharga untuk membunuh titan-titan di luar sana daripada melindunginya.

Tapi,

Sekali lagi.

_Mengapa_?

Apa karena teh buatan Eren enak?

_(Teh buatan Petra juga enak kok)._

Apa karena Eren paling enak dikerja rodikan?

_(Seluruh anggotanya juga begitu kok)._

Apa karena Eren dan dia selalu berbagi selimut di malam hari yang dingin jika tak ada yang melihat?

_(Tunggu, sejak kapan kebiasaan ini terbentuk?)_

Kalau bukan karena itu semua, jadi apa?

_Mungkin karena…_

"MA—MAAFKAN AKU KOPRAL! A-AKU TAK BERMAKSUD—"

"Kau itu aset berharga, Jaeger."

"Setidaknya bukan hanya untuk umat manusia saja, untukku juga."

… _ia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya di masa lalu pada Eren._

Dulu, dia juga seorang pemimpi. Cita-citanya adalah melihat dunia yang luas—mengarungi lautan luas, menelusuri hutan-hutan yang hijau, pergi ke puncak gunung tertinggi, dan hidup bahagia di luar dinding.

Kapan… ia melupakan ini semua?

("Oh." Rivaille berdehem, "Aku jadi berbicara seperti Irvin begini.")

Sementara Eren—wajah Eren panas sekali. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya mendidih seperti air panas yang di teko untuk membuat teh kesukaannya Kopral Rivaille.

"O-oh, begitu ya." Eren tertawa garing sekali. "Ka-kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, _sir._"

Sumpah, Eren kepingin banget cepet-cepet keluar dari ruangan atasannya. Secara mental ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu sang atasan karena tadi. Mana mukanya pasti masih merah lagi…

Belum juga keluar dari ruangannya, sang bos alias Rivaille kembali memanggil Eren.

"Eren,"

Eren dapat merasakan punggungnya menegang.

"Jangan berani untuk meninggalkanku."

Seharian itu, Eren tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar layaknya orang idiot.

—_**FIN.**_

* * *

_**Warum, Korporal? (German) = Kenapa, Kopral?**_

**A/N: Riwai **(karena dalam Perancis bacanya kayak gitu jadi saya manggil dia gitu sama temen saya) **itu secara teknis adalah **_**om-om**_**, dan gue ngeship dia sama remaja yang umurnya sama kayak gue? Orz tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah gitu, ah tapi peduli apa—toh mereka unyu(?).**

**Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang **(terutama di judul, antara pake bahasa Indo, Inggris, Jerman, apa Perancis—berhubung Rivaille itu _Perancis banget_)** akhirnya jadi juga. Gimana? Kalo ada komentar, taulah kemana.**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
